Not What it Appears
by Forensic-Fox-Ren
Summary: Female Alex. Alex is back but not only is she back with a fiance but with a group of concerned SAS men who want to keep her safe. Full Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Not What it appears

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider

Summery: Alex has a big secret. 'He' is actually a 'she' not only that but she is in love with Ben Daniels, or Fox, as he is called where they are headed. Thrust into SAS as a female after working for MI6 for four years Alex and Ben are under threat from not only MI6 but also SCORPIA who want Alex dead so bad MI6 send her to a camp full of men who have not seen a female for who knows how long. Join Alex as she struggles to keep herself and her family out of trouble and herself out of espionage and into the normal life of an engaged female carrying her first born.

Warnings: Rape and Teen Pregnancy

Alex is eighteen and Ben is twenty-four


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider

Warnings: Rape and Teen Pregnancy

Alex is eighteen and Ben is twenty-four

Alex looked in the mirror. All she saw was the same skinny, blond teen who had beaten the odds so many times. She sighed before starting her morning routine: brushing her teeth, pulling her long blond curls into a tight bun and sliding her wig over it, and wrapping her breast flat. No one knows and no one ever will. She thought to herself. Sadly that wasn't true. Jack knew, Mrs. Jones knows and…her lover, Ben Daniels knew.

Sadly she hadn't seen him for over a year something about being under cover with some gang. A knock upon the door startled her from her thoughts. _Hopefully, speak…think of the devil and he shall appear_ She thought to herself, wanting it to be Ben. No such luck it was Mrs. Jones, her employer, though on her part unwilling. She sighed before opening the door to the room she currently occupied.

"Hello, why don't you come in?" Alex asked, trying to be polite.

"No thank you, Alex, I am just here to give you, your mission file and a letter then I shall be off." Mrs. Jones replied as she entered anyway.

"You know, I would be better if you let me go home but that isn't an option now, is it?" She sighed when she saw Mrs. Jones shake her head.

"Alex, it's been four years let it rest already, you work for us and there is nothing else you can do with all your enemies. You can't even get married with out having to go into hiding every time you want to spend time with that person. Anyway, Alan and I have decided that you shall be returning to SAS at Breckon Beacons' until you reach drinking age. Of course, you shall be joining K-Unit and Mr. Daniels will be accompanying you as well. You leave in Twelve Hours. I wish things were different but they aren't." With that Mrs. Jones headed toward the door and dropped a sealed envelope on to the mission folder as she passed it. When she was gone, Alex rushed up to it and almost ripped it open in her hast to see if it was from Ben.

To her delight it was.

My dearest Ally,

I hope this finds you well and out of the mission center. I am having a great time though I am just dying to get back to you. The assignment is almost complete and when it is I will be joining you on your ever lasting battle with Sleep and tormenting K-Unit. I just hope they realize by the time that you mean the best without the tormenting. By the time you get this, I will be heading toward you apartment and most likely will be knocking on your door when you finish reading.

Well let's get business out of the way. Ally, I don't want to return to training from hell when I know they won't know you're a girl and have been shot recently. By the way, how's your arm are you still in any pain? If I have to I will force to wear the sling and take the medicine the nice doctor gave you before shoving you back into the big bad world. But I will be there every step of the way. One more thing, Eagle owes me a twenty if I knock once you read the post script.

All My Love

Ben Daniels

P.S. Will you marry me?

Alex stared at the words written at the bottom of the page before she yelled out a "YES!" before she could stop herself.

And of course a knock came upon the door for a second time that night. When she opened it she saw none other than the smiling face of Ben Daniels

I will leave it at that for know. I have the whole story written out and just have to type it but typing 35 pages is really tiring.

Tell me what you think and I'll put more up.

You don't, I don't, doesn't matter to me, I have the notebook.

COOKIES!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider

Warnings: Rape and Teen Pregnancy

Alex is eighteen and Ben is twenty-four

_Alex stared at the words written at the bottom of the page before she yelled out a "YES!" before she could stop herself._

_ And of course a knock came upon the door for a second time that night. When she opened it she saw none other than the smiling face of Ben Daniels_

She jumped when the doorbell rang and when she yanked it open Ben smiled at her from the other side. Her happiness was written on her face because she grinned with abandon at him as she pulled him inside.

"I take it your happy to see me?" He asked sarcastically as she pulled him into a very deep kiss that he happily returned.

"Does that answer the question?" She asked. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"Well?" He asked nervous of her answer. He needn't be she jumped on him with a squeal of yes running past her lips. Sadly, it was followed by a yelp of pain as well.

Ben pulled back in alarm. Ally looked up at him from where she was holding her right arm, near the top, by her shoulder. She smiled sheepishly as the pain past, even as she saw him heading over to the medicine cabinet.

"I'm fine Ben, no need for those. Besides the Doctor said they are addictive and I can't risk that, nor would I have the time to combat an addiction. Come on, what do you want to do? We only have twelve more hours of freedom." She spoke as she walked closer to him, finally laying her left hand on his arm. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"You're right. Lets relax; God knows we won't be able to when we get there." Ben said, giving in to her request. She smiled once more, leading him toward the couch and the movie she had chosen earlier.

The twelve hours past quickly, as the lovers basked in each others company and packed for hell… camp. Before the realized it there was a knock on the door.

Ally looked up from where she was reading to Ben from the latest book. As she did so, she met his eyes. The dark haired man nodded and stood with a resigned sigh, heading toward the door. Looking through the peep hole, he saw it was Mrs. Jones. Sighing he opened the door.

"Mrs. Jones, please come in," he too tried to be polite; unknowingly copying what Alex had said twelve hours before.

"Agent Daniels, Alex, we haven't the time, come, we need to leave immediately." She said stiffly, her disapproval of him evident in her voice. She had never liked him and he returned the hate. Still, she employed him and for that he was polite, if only grudgingly.

"Ally, honey, come on, it's time to go," he called to her as he went to retrieve his bag. The blonde stood next to it, tucking the book away in his bag while she waited. As he got nearer, she looked up and smile reassuringly at him, wanting to convey her gratitude and love as she did so. It worked, and he relaxed marginally.

"It'll be alright," she sooth him, as only she could. "It'll be fine. This time we know what to expect." She was right, of course, but that didn't stop him from being uneasy. Something bad was coming and he didn't like not knowing what it was.

"Hurry up." Mrs. Jones snapped from the door, "We have to go. We are on a tight schedule."

Ally nodded, slinging her pack up her left shoulder a little higher as she walked forward. Ben grabbed his and grabbed Ally's hand when he over took her and met Mrs. Jones by the door.

"We're ready." Ally spoke softy, grudgingly.

"Come." Was the only order their boss gave before turning on her heel and leaving the doorway.

Ally followed without a word, pulling the reluctant Ben behind her. He smiled at this. If she could walk toward certain doom this calmly she must be out of her mind…_or in love_ his mind supplied. So he walked forward in silence, reveling in the feeling of her holding his hand.

When they arrived in the parking lot, Mrs. Jones led them to a black car that was waiting for them.

"Train hard, Alex. Good luck," were the only kind words she would offer as she walked away from the two.

"Well now or never, love." She nodded at him distractedly. "Ally, love, everything will be ok, you'll see." He reassured her as he put their things in the back of the car and then climbed in. Ally copied him and slid into the back next to him. The both nodded to the driver, who drove them off toward camp and the doom Ben was sure he felt, not realizing that Ally felt the same way. Something was going to happen, what they didn't know, but it was going to be bad.

Sorry that I haven't updated recently. I haven't really thought about it. Now however I will be, and will probably update tomorrow and on Monday. I got back into the flow and I'm ready to write.

Oh, by the way, this is a happy birthday to Shy-Kistune-B! Happy B-day Sis!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider

Warnings: Rape and Teen Pregnancy

Alex is eighteen and Ben is twenty-four

"_Well now or never, love." She nodded at him distractedly. "Ally, love, everything will be ok, you'll see." He reassured her as he put their things in the back of the car and then climbed in. Ally copied him and slid into the back next to him. The both nodded to the driver, who drove them off toward camp and the doom Ben was sure he felt, not realizing that Ally felt the same way. Something was going to happen, what they didn't know, but it was going to be bad_.

The drive to camp took around twelve hours, and the ride itself was long and boring. So boring in fact, Alex curled into Ben and fell asleep against him about two hours in to the drive. He didn't mind a bit and in fact ran his fingers through her bangs. Little did he know that she was dreaming of the time they first met, when he found out she was a girl.

**Four Years Previous**

***Ben's POV***

_Ben Daniels, also known as Fox, trudged back to the barracks after what felt like an extremely long training session. He had fallen behind and was given extra punishment for it. It had only just been completed and he had twenty minutes to get a shower and back to his barracks before he was in even more trouble._

"_Shower time." He sighed to himself. It had really been to long a day. He picked up his grudging walk to his barracks so he could shower before he got in trouble. When he arrived he noticed that the cabin was one person short. Cub, the short, skinny teen, was not present. _

'_Probably taking a shower and is taking his time.' He decided. Shaking his head he headed toward the shower house, hoping the hot water would not be gone. When he arrived he was surprised to hear a soft voice singing in the far stall. Wonderingly, he walked toward the stall, it not even crossing his mind that the voice was to high even for a young boy._

_Not thinking he pulled back the curtain and was face to face with a blonde girl._

"_FOX!" The soft exclamation was followed by a smack as Cub hit the black haired man across the face. "Honestly, didn't your mother ever teach you to knock first! Get out!"_

_Blushing furiously, Ben stumbled backwards stunned; shower forgotten._

_A few minutes later Cub reemerged from the stall, fully clothed and hair wet._

"_Cub, you're a girl?" Was the first thing out of Ben's mouth. Cub looked at him unimpressed at his comment._

"_No duh, Fox," was her cool reply. He stared at her for several long seconds before speaking._

"_Why are you here?" He finally asked. The blonde girl sighed and her shoulders slumped a little._

"_My options were coming here to train, with my American guardian staying in Europe, or going to an orphanage, having my guardian deported and coming here anyway." She said finally, running her fingers through her hair. He stared at her and then nodded._

"_I'm sorry you got dragged into this, and we haven't been much help." He shook his head before continuing. "You know what? You need anything, anything at all, ask me, okay? Even if it's a place to crash for the night."_

_Surprised, Cub nodded and smiled slightly._

"_Thanks Fox." She finally replied, holding out her hand. Fox smiled, reaching out to grasp her hand._

"_You're welcome, Cub."_

**Present time**

***Normal POV***

Alex woke slowly to someone shaking her shoulder and looked up into loving blue eyes.

"Time to get up, Ally." He told her softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Ally nodded and stretched slightly.

"I had a good dream." She told him.

"Oh? What about?" He asked.

"About how you found out I was a girl." She said, smiling. Ben groaned.

"Don't laugh, I was scarred for life when I saw you there." Ben pouted. Alex laughed.

"Oh, poor Benny, all nervous over seeing a girl naked," Alex teased. Ben scowled and gently shoved Alex, causing her to laugh harder.

Well here is chapter three. Chapter four will come soon. Promise.

Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to review

I love hearing your ideas and comments

Torns-no-Kitsune


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider

Warnings: Rape and Teen Pregnancy

Alex is eighteen and Ben is twenty-four

"_Don't laugh; I was scarred for life when I saw you there." Ben pouted. Alex laughed._

"_Oh, poor Benny, all nervous over seeing a girl naked," Alex teased. Ben scowled and gently shoved Alex, causing her to laugh harder._

"As I should be! You had been training since you were young! For all I knew you would have castrated me!" Alex kept on laughing. When she finally looked around it was to see that they were right outside Brecon Beacons.

"Joy," she said sarcastically. "We get to report to the sergeant at 1 o'clock in the morning." Ben smiled at her sarcasm and went around the car to retrieve his bag, pulling hers out as well.

"Let's get this over with." Fox commented as he led Ally toward the doom that was the Sergeant. She dragged her feet until he looked at her coolly, clearly not amused. She sighed and walked forward to his side, taking his hand. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Could you get any worse? He won't bight you know? He's just going to give us where we're to report. Besides you have a higher rank than him." Fox said, amused. His soon to be wife was simply to amusing. Said fiancé turned slightly and glared at him.

"Shut up Ben. Last time I saw him, I was fourteen and he was not informed that I was a girl until _after_ I got here. Can you imagine? Most embarrassing day of my life." She scowled and then continued. "Not to mention, he's about a head taller than me."

"Ally, sweetie, everyone is taller then you. Even Tom's taller than you now." He stopped speaking when a well aimed fist hit his arm. "Oww."

He looked down accusingly only to find her smiling innocently up at him. He sighed and shook his head.

They continued to walk in companionable silence until Alex stopped dead in her tracks. Ben looked over at her alarmed.

"Al, honey, what is it? Ally?" He turned her shoulders to face him and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

When she finally spoke her voice was dull and the light in her eyes almost died.

"Ben, this, this is my future now. I don't have a choice anymore. It's this or nothing." Ben looked into her luminescent eyes and heard her heart shatter as he watched her. Finally he spoke, wanting to alleviate her pain.

"We," he gestured between them, "are going to figure this out. Later. Right now we have to see the sergeant and he won't like that we're even later than we said we'd be."

A little light returned to her eyes as Alex nodded and began walking again.

"I hope we're with K-Unit again, I'd rather not have to explain everything to a ne Unit." She said suddenly. "Though their expressions would be funny."

Ben laughed lightly and nodded.

When they finally reached the sergeants cabin, the man himself was waiting outside, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You're late Fox, Cub." He growled and the two agents looked sufficiently cowed by the scolding. Then they both snapped to attention, despite being so tired the older man could see their exhaustion and that they teetered like they were going to face-plant any second.

"Sir." They both replied sharply.

"At ease." He continued when the relaxed slightly. "It's good to have you back with us. Even so, you mess up, I will bin you. You start a fight, I will bin you. Even if you haven't been here in a while, I still want to bin you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Both Alex and Ben replied. They were tired and really didn't want to point out that they would be there until MI6 ordered them away.

"You will of course be rejoining K-Unit. Now go. It's almost 0200 and I really want some sleep tonight." The Sergeant dismissed them without any further comment.

As they walked off, Alex and Ben looked back at each other. Finally Ben broke the silence.

"Is it just me or does he want to see K-Units' reaction as much as we do?" His question was met by Alex's secret smile.

"I think you're right." She told him, smirking slightly. They were approaching K-Unit's cabin and they knew the others wouldn't be awake but they hadn't been informed of Fox and Cub's return yet. Oh the two MI6 agents couldn't wait to see their faces.

The next morning, Eagle woke to his alarm going off at 0500, like it did every morning. He sat up and stretched like he did every morning and then got up to get ready for the day. He needed to shower and get the other men up in time for breakfast. As he moved about his routine, like he did every morning, his leg slammed into something cold and hard. Looking down, he saw it was a cot, with two people who looked vaguely familiar asleep on it.

When he took a closer look he jumped back surprised. The loud noise that shattered the otherwise silent atmosphere in the cabin got him four sleepy glares, though one he had not seen in a long time.

He opened his mouth and shut it a few times before he spluttered as a fist forced his head forward.

"Why are you making so much noise so early, Eagle?" Spat a very angry Wolf. The Hispanic man obviously hadn't seen the two new arrivals yet as he was glaring down at Eagle with all his might.

"Wolf…." He began but Wolf cut him off.

"It's 0500 in the morning, to early for you to be waking us up you idiot." The team leader continued.

"Wolf…It's Fox." Eagle finally got out, pointing over to the new cot. Wolf's eyes followed the other man's gaze and say Fox sitting up on the new cot, glaring.

"Would you keep it down? I don't want Cub to wake up yet. It's been a long week." Wolf and Eagle simply stared at him before walking forward.

"It's good to have you back, Fox." Wolf said not making any attempt to lower his voice. When he held out his hand, he was not expecting the pillow that flew into his face from the cot Fox had just vacated.

"Would you keep your voice down? You're still so damn loud!" all the members of K-Unit looked over to the very angry blond. Cub was awake and not in the mood to play nicely with the members of her team.

I am so sorry about the long wait but school has been a cow and then my computer broke down and I had to retype everything when I had time. Anyway, here is chapter four and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Would you keep your voice down? You're still so damn loud!" all the members of K-Unit looked over to the very angry blond. Cub was awake and not in the mood to play nicely with the members of her team._

_**DON'T MIND ME, I'M A LINEBREAK**_

Fox sighed, his hand flying up to rub at a building headache

"Cub, calm down, it was time to get up anyway. Eagle will apologize for waking you up like that though." He tried not to sound to loving, but he stared accusingly at Eagle as he spoke. Their teammate looked down, ashamed and mumbled a soft apology, which, when he looked up got him four raised eyebrows.

"What? Ok, I'm sorry Cub. I didn't mean to wake you up." His job finished he turned back to the others. "Happy?"

The others just shook their heads at him, he would never learn. Cub yawned and stretched. Not paying her teammates any attention at all.

"Why are we up this early we don't need to be up for another hour…" She paused as she looked at their faces, they stared at her in disbelief. "What?...It's true."

Wolf sighed, this was going to be interesting.

_**DON'T MIND ME, I'M A LINEBREAK**_

Fox observed his teammates as they walked to the mess hall. While it was great to see Wolf and the others again, he wished Alex didn't have to be there. She had enough on her plate without this too. His thoughts carried his eyes to his girlfriend. While she stood strong and proud, her eyes told a different story.

They gave away her insecurity of her surroundings and spoke plainly of her mistrust of _their_ teammates.

The call of his name wrenched him from his thoughts. He turned toward the speaker and spoke.

"Sorry, got lost in thought." Alex raised an eyebrow. She was plainly unimpressed by his excuse.

"Doing that will get you killed Fox." She berated him before continuing. "Anyway…Fox, we're there. Come on, grub time."

Fox rubbed his neck sheepishly before following his snickering teammates into the mess.

As they walked in a hush fell over the men eating. Alex felt and saw all the eyes in the hall shift onto her person. She shifted uncomfortably and followed Fox to get food, trying to ignore the feeling of everyone's eyes

As they were sitting down one team managed to find a voice.

"Hey Wolf, looks like you got stuck with the small-fry again. Who'd you piss off this time?" Shouted a member of D-Unit; Alex though his name was Python. Wolf didn't react to this, simply continued eating as if the guy hadn't spoken at all.

Python apparently didn't take kindly to this and stalked up behind Alex, leaning over her shoulder to get right in Wolf's face.

"I asked you a question Wolf. Think you're too good to answer me?" Python sneered, squeezing the hand that he had just placed on her shoulder.

When Fox saw this he opened his mouth to speak only he was too late. Alex had grabbed the guy's wrist and flipped the guy over the table. He landed with a dull thud on the other side. Python was stunned as he stood up and looked at her.

"What the hell? What'd you do that for?" He yelled at her. Fox sighed and shook his head. The guy had dug his own grave as far as he was concerned.

Lots of the other men were snickering but D-Unit's leader hastily rushed his men out of the mess and away from Alex.

Alex sighed, this was going to be a long two years.

**Thank you all for being patient with me, I've been very busy lately. I know I said I'd update before the end of the end of the school year, but I was having troubles with balancing everything.**

**Thank you all again and please review.**

**By the way, I'm thinking about Changing my writing name so don't be alarmed if the author name changes.**

**Torns-no-Kitsune**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, first of all, I would like to thank all of my loyal readers for being really patient with me. I was applying for college and scholarships, stuff like that and it took all my time. Now things have calmed down a little and I have a little more time to write. This story is all written out, only thing is, I wrote it when I was 13 and I am now 18. I will be rewriting parts of it as I go along.**

**Thank you again for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy the new Not What it Appears.**

_**DON'T MIND ME, I'M A LINEBREAK**_

"_What the hell? What'd you do that for?" He yelled at her. Fox sighed and shook his head. The guy had dug his own grave as far as he was concerned._

_Lots of the other men were snickering but D-Unit's leader hastily rushed his men out of the mess and away from Alex._

_Alex sighed, this was going to be a long two years._

_**DON'T MIND ME, I'M A LINEBREAK**_

She didn't know how right she was. The moment she left the mess hall that morning, Snake cornered her and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Cub. I want to check out you-know-what." He watched her expectantly. She sighed and nodded. She knew there was no getting out of this. It was either go on her own free will or be dragged there like a disobedient child.

"Lets get this over with. You need to read my medical file first though. Fox has it back at the cabin." Ally told him softly. Snake nodded and dragged her back the way they'd come earlier.

When they reached the door, Wolf was standing outside having a smoke. He raised an eyebrow when they approached and nodded toward the door.

"They're in there." He turned back to watch anyone who may be approaching and he spoke. Snake nodded even though Wolf wouldn't be able to see.

When the walked in Snake barely had time to duck before a manila folder soared over his head and into Alex's arms.

She smiled at Ben and tapped on Snake's arm.

"Come on, we have what you need and you wanted to look at _that_ remember?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and watch Snake for his reaction.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember, cheeky brat. Come on, we have to go. Training starts in a few hours and I need to make sure you and Fox are completely fine." The medic told her, dragging her away again and scowling at her cheeky grin.

Ally smiled at him, trying not to laugh. He didn't deserve that, even if she didn't know if she liked him all that much.

When they arrived at the medical tent, Snake directed Alex into a seat a little away from the exam table before holding out his hand for the folder. Ally held it out before jerking it away at the last second, watching his reaction. Snake raised an eyebrow at her and waited a second, hand still out. Alex relaxed as she found what she was looking for. As soon as the file hit Snake's hand she pulled hers back and waited, watching his face.

He smiled slightly as he was handed the file and quickly opened it. Alex watched his face closely and waited to see what he would do.

His reaction was kind of funny, that is it would have been if she wasn't completely terrified that the unit would know. First his eye's bugged out and barely managed to stutter out.

"You're a _girl?_" before continuing into the thick file after seeing her nod. The first page was fine, until he reached the bottom. Then he spluttered on his spit and looked back up at her accusingly. "You got hit by a train?" he asked and she nodded. "And survived?" she nodded again and he continued reading.

By far, the reaction she was dreading the most was when he reached the bottom of page three. His eye's bugged out, he coughed on his own spit, and he sat down hard. When he finally looked back up at her he stared and stared and she shifted uncomfortably. He had read about _that._

"You got shot. Again. In the left shoulder. again." His sentences were neither full nor questions, but she nodded anyway, choosing to ignore the grammar for now.

When he finally caught his breath, he straightened.

"Show Me." He demanded and when she didn't move he snapped. "Now Cub."

Slowly she took off her shirt and moved some bandages aside. When the mark was revealed, he sucked in a breath. Scars marred her skin from everywhere. It looked like someone had used her as a cutting board. And now he thought about it, maybe someone had. The most prominent mark however was the round one just above one that looked exactly the same.

She not only had survived a bullet to the heart. She'd survived one twice.

He sighed and brought a hand up to his face in exasperation. When he looked back at his patient, he smiled gently before turning serious.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Cub."

**Now to all my readers, I would first like to point out that threatening an author is not a good way to get an update. The threat I received made me remember I took the time to type this up and now I will update but if I receive another, I will move this story elsewhere. **

**Secondly, I would like to thank everyone who sent a nice review. I appreciate the reminders that I do have readers and that they enjoy my stories. I am however busy with school and the upcoming graduation. I was out all last week and have a lot of make up work, and as much as I enjoy writing, and reading, school must come first.**

**Lastly, I do have the story written out. _Hand_ written, so typing it out is a lot harder then I thought it would be. With everything that has been going on, I would like to that you all again for waiting for my story to update and inform you all that I will not be updating for a while. It may be a month, it may be 4 days. I don't know.**

**Please sit tight and do not give up on this story, more is coming, I promise. Though I'm sure some of you will hate me when I tell you that I already have the sequel written.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you all again**

**Torns-no-Kitsune**


	8. Chapter 8

To my faithful readers:

Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few years. It has been an awfully long time and I hate that life has caught up with me to the point that I have to write this and explain myself.

I have graduated from high school and gone to college. Life has decided to kick me in the stomach and steal my ideas in the same blow. I have lost whatever drive I had for most of my old stories; in their place I have new ones. Ones that I am working on typing. That has gotten faster.

Please check out my profile and message me if you have any questions or would like to adopt a story.

Thank you all so much for your support.

Forensic-Fox


End file.
